I promise
by littlemissemma
Summary: ((Rolleigns)) At WrestleMania, Seth is missing his old friends, and watching Roman fight, but not really paying attention. That is, until Roman starts getting the shit beat out of him by Samoa Joe and The Monster Among Men. Dean and Seth decide to do what needs to be done to save their friend. ((rated M for language and possibly later chapters, takes place after the shield split))


_One more and then he's out_

At least, that's what Roman told himself. One more superman punch, and he was the Champion. He'd beaten Strowman before. He could do it again. The monster among men was staggering on his feet, and Roman knew that it was all about to be over. He was going to win. He climbed up to the second rope, giving the audience a deviant grin before turning back to his opponent. He jumped and was about to land a perfect hit, right into the monsters jaw, when all of the sudden he wasn't there anymore. His eyes widened, knowing he was about to smack into the mat.

He landed on his fist with a sickening crunch, but things where about to get even worse for the big dog. He rolled onto his back before sitting up, not about to let on how much pain his hand was in. He had definitely broken a few bones. He looked around in a somewhat dazed confusion as to how the Monster among Men had moved so fucking quickly. Then he saw _him_.

Samoa _fucking_ Joe. With a chair. He was stalking over to him with a huge grin on his face. Roman got up to face him, knowing even with his hand injury he might win. That is, until he was reminded.

 _Standing proudly with Dean and Seth, he was so goddamned content, just being a part of the shield._

 _He was thinking about this when he felt the metal chair smack against his shoulder blades. He was in utter and complete shock as he saw who had just hit him, and was now about to hit Dean._

 _Seth Rollins._

 _A man he thought was his best friend, his brother. He loved Seth just like he loved Dean, yet there he was, betraying them._

 _For Triple H._

 _Roman's brain didn't want to register all of the hurt, not just physically but emotionally that his betrayal caused him._

 _How could he?_

Roman was thinking about this, his gaze to the side and his grey eyes held a sad look. He was shaken back into reality when the chair smacked him in the side of the head. He crumpled to the ground with a loud and painful _thump_. His bad hand was now even more injured, and it hurt like hell. He gripped his hand and was just laying there on the ground, his face contorted to a look of excruciating pain.

But Strowman and Joe weren't done there.

No, they had much more they intended to do to the Big Dog, right there, in front of the WrestleMania crowd.

/-/-/

Seth wasn't really watching the match, more focused on pretending he still hated Dean and Roman. That is, until he heard the announcers voice say

"Oh my god! Samoa Joe and Braun Strowman pummeling the Big Dog!" Seth's head snapped up at that, all of the pretending gone, his face one of great concern and worry. He heard someone sprinting down the hallway, and then a shout.

" _THEY ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"_ He would know that voice anywhere. Even with the shield broken up, he knew that Roman and Dean were still close. Dean kicked a table in his anger, before balling his hands into fists and falling onto his knees.

The attack on Roman was still going, Braun would pick him up and slam him onto the mat, kick him, and Samoa would continue to beat the shit out of him with the chair.

Seth's heart sunk and aggressively sped up all at the same time when the camera zoomed in on Roman's face. He had a far away look on his face, and his gorgeous grey eyes were sort of hazy. All of the referees were desperately trying to pull them away from Roman, and Braun had been disqualified quite some time ago. They didn't care, obviously.

And then, Dean and Seth both realized what they needed to do when they heard a sound they didn't ever think they'd hear. It was faint, but as they panned the camera to Roman again, they heard him whimper.

They had made Roman Reigns fucking _whimper_.

They looked at each other and stood up, neither of them saying a word, and sprinted towards the ramp.

This was for Roman.

/-/-/

Roman didn't think he'd ever been in so much pain in all his life. All he could see was blood and the chair.

That chair was what made him not fight. He couldn't get up. He'd wanted to fight back, now it was out of the question due to his given state, but he couldn't. Because seeing that fucking chair made him think about Seth, and the shield, and he couldn't. He just fucking couldn't.

He was now in a chokehold and simultaneously being beaten with the chair. He felt himself beginning to close his eyes, he just wanted to pass out so the pain and the memories would go away.

Then he heard the music.

The _Shield's_ music. He slowly opened his grey orbs and looked onto the ramp. It was them, Dean and Seth, stomping towards him with a hard look on their faces. He weakly reached an arm out in their direction. Dean looked even angrier when he did so, but Seth smiled reassuringly and had a look of remorse in his eyes.

Roman tried to give him a weak smile back, but the hold around his throat tightened. He weakly clawed at Strowman's arm, but to no avail.

Dean immediately ripped the chair from Samoa Joe and started beating him with it, before angrily turning his attention to the Monster. He growled and Seth kicked him in his jaw, causing him to release Roman, not very gently, mind you, and walked over to Samoa Joe before they both charged at Seth and Dean.

Dean smacked Braun with the chair right in his face, while Seth stole a card from Roman's book and speared Samoa Joe. They both crawled out of the ring, backing up and screaming that they would get them for this. Right now, they didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was Roman fucking Reigns.

They knelt down beside him like worried parents.

"Roman? Can you hear us?" Seth asked softly, not really knowing whether or not he was passed out. His eyes were closed, and that's when Seth took the time to really examine Roman's injuries. His hand was extremely swollen, his face battered and bruised badly, welts and blood ran all over his stomach and arms.

"Rome, come on, answer us.." Dean pleaded, lightly shaking his shoulder.

They heard a soft hum come from the man sprawled out before them.

"Roman, don't go to sleep, you might have a concussion..." Seth told him, smoothing back Roman's silky hair. Dean held his non injured hand tightly out of worry for his best friend.

"'s kay..." He slurred quietly, his eyes still closed. "'m here,"

"The paramedics will be here soon, Ro," Dean told him shakily.

"Seth?" Roman spoke in a scared tone. Seth knew that he had hurt his head, so whatever it is he said he wasn't acting himself.

"Yes?"

"Don't..." He started, his head turning a little to the side. "Don't leave usss mkay?" He asked, dragging out the 's' in 'us'.

"I won't, don't worry," He told him.

Romans head lolled to the side, his eyes opening for a split second before rolling back into his head.

"Roman?!" Dean and Seth yelled in unison. It was extremely good timing for the paramedics to show up right then.

After loading him into the ambulance the paramedics basically told them that he was going to be fine, but wouldn't be able to wrestle for about two months.

Dean needed to get some sleep, so Seth told him he'd call if anything happened. On the ride to the hospital it was just Roman and Seth in the back.

The hospital was an hour away, and about fifteen minutes into the ride, Romans beautiful grey eyes opened.

"Roman? Why did you stop being focused?" Dean had explained the whole situation to him, how suddenly he'd just looked off and gotten lost in thought.

"I don't want you to.." He started sleepily before continuing to slur. "Feel bad,"

"Tell me the truth Roman,"

"I saw the..." He paused and Seth saw the anguish in his eyes. "The chair... and I started thinking about..."

It was sudden, the realization that hit Seth like a semi truck.

This was his fault. Roman had been remembering what he did, and gotten his ass beat because of it.

"Roman, I'm so-"

"Nah. My fault for thinking about it." His voice was becoming less slurred and easier to understand. "Now I get to ask you a question,"

Seth nodded helplessly.

"Why'd you guys come out there? You could have gotten hurt," He said softly.

"What were we supposed to do? Leave you to get even more injured? We wouldn't do that, Roman," Seth explained to him firmly.

"Well," Roman cleared his throat. "I wasn't exactly under the impression that you cared," He said quietly.

"Roman, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I betrayed you and Dean. And I can't change what I did to you and it kills me everyday. I don't deserve to be forgiven, but when I saw you up there, in pain with no hope that anyone would come save you, how could I not care? I know you probably hate me now and that's fine. If you want me to go ju-"

"I don't," Roman told him quietly.

"Don't what?"

"I don't hate you, I don't want you to leave. I meant what I said. I don't want you to leave me again," His voice sounded broken, and Seth had hope for a split second that maybe Roman liked him the same way he liked Roman.

"I won't. I can't and I won't leave you again," Their eyes met and Roman smiled at him.

"Promise,"

"I fucking promise,"

 **idk why I felt the need to write that but I did. I might continue just let me know if ya want more**

 **thanks lovelies ~**


End file.
